nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Gallagher
My 2nd Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Helen Gallagher born in 1869 in St. Helens, Lancashire to glass maker [[John Gallagher|'John Gallagher']] and [[Mary McMillan|'Mary McMillan']]. She was the second youngest of nine children. 2 April 1871 - She lived in 18, Hamer Street, Windle, St Helens. Aged 2, of St Helens. Living in the household of father John Gallagher aged 44, Glass Maker, of Scotland, with mother Mary Gallagher aged 47, of Scotland, brother John Gallagher aged 24, unmarried Glass Flattener, of Scotland, brother Ephraim Gallagher aged 20, unmarried Glass Maker, of St Helens, brother Charles Gallagher aged 18, unmarried Glass Maker, of St Helens, sister Agnes Gallagher aged 15, Dress Maker, of St Helens, sister Mary Gallagher aged 12, Scholar, of St Helens, sister Rose A Gallagher aged 7, Scholar, of St Helens, and sister Catherine Gallagher aged 4, of St Helens. 3 April 1881 - She lived in 18, Hamer Street, Windle, Lancashire in 1881. Aged 12, of St Helens. Living in the household of father John Gallagher aged 54, Glass Piler, of Dumbarton, Scotland, with mother Mary Gallagher aged 56, of Dumbarton, Scotland, brother John Gallagher aged 34, unmarried Glass Flattener, of Dumbarton, Scotland, sister Agnes Gallagher aged 24, unmarried Dressmaker, of St Helens, sister Rose A Gallagher aged 18, unmarried Tailoress, of St Helens, sister Catherine Gallagher aged 14, Scholar, of St Helens, and sister Elizabeth Gallagher aged 3, of St Helens. 4 July 1889 - Helen married Alexander Calder (her 1st cousin once removed) in Prescot Register Office. 5 April 1891 - She lived in 50, College Street, Dumbarton. Aged 22, of England. Living in the household of husband Alexander Calder aged 23, Marine Boilermaker, of Glasgow, Lanarkshire. 25 June 1891 - Her son, John Calder, was born in 50, College Street, Dumbarton. 31 March 1901 - She lived in 621, Barkng Road, Plaistow. Aged 31, married of St Helens, Lancs. Living with her: son Jno Calder aged 9, of Scotland and daughter Mary C Calder aged 4, of St Helens, Lancs. 2 April 1911 - She lived in 7, Cambridge Road, Southampton. Aged 42, married of St Helens, Lancs. Living with her: son John Calder aged 19, single Apprentice Engineer Shipping of Dumbarton, Scotland, son Alexander Duncan Calder aged 9, of Portswood, Southampton, daughter Helen R Ann Calder aged 2, of Bevois Mount, Southampton and visitor Edith Sturtt aged 33, single Domestic Servant of South Stoneham. Helen had been married 21 years and had 5 children born alive of whom 3 were still living, 2 had died prior to this census Between 1912 and 1913 - Alexander Calder is listed at 7, Cambridge Road, Southampton in the Southampton Private Residents Directory. 1920 - Alexander Calder is listed at 7, Cambridge Road, Southampton in the Southampton Private Residents Directory. 1925 - Alexander Calder is listed at 7, Cambridge Road, Southampton in the Southampton Private Residents Directory. Between 1931 and 1932 - Alexander Calder is listed at 7, Cambridge Road, Southampton in the Southampton Private Residents Directory. 20 August 1933 - She died at the age of 64 in Royal South Hants Hospital. Death certificate describes her as wife of Alexander Calder a Boiler Maker of 7 Cambridge Road. Cause of death was noted as (a) Uraemia (b) Chronic interstitial nephritis © Hypertension. No post mortem was performed. Her death was registered on 21 August 1933 by A Calder, widower of deceased, 7 Cambridge Road, Southampton. Helen Gallagher: Family